zimfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kevin Manthei Invader Zim-phony Special (Transcript)
Zim-phony Introduction The Anime Stuff R theme plays. Richard Rae: Welcome to Anime Stuff R Session 13; the happy-go-lucky Doraemon, Hello Kitty, and Hamtaro children's music special. The theme suddenly stops with the sound of the needle coming off of a record. Richard Rae: Hey! Zim: Oh, that's stupid! GIR: I like it. Richard Rae: Huh? Zim: I am Zim! Richard Rae: Help! We're being invaded! Zim: Make silence now, human! The sound of a weapon being charged is heard. Richard Rae: No, what- what- what, no, no! What, come on! No, No! No! The weapon is fired. Richard Rae screams. Zim: GIR! GIR: (duty-mode) Yes, my master? Zim: I have prepared a human experiment! GIR: Ooohhh! What is it?! Zim: Come, GIR! The sound of a weapon is heard again. Radio noises are heard, then an explosion, followed by Zim screaming and crashing. Zim: That was your fault, GIR. (short pause) You're bad. Radio static is heard. Richard Rae: (Now with a robotic-sounding voice) We apologize for that unfortunate interruption. Anime Stuff R is now under the control of the Irken military broadcast network. Zim: Victory for Zim! Richard Rae: We control the horizontal. We control the vertical. I guess that really doesn't matter though, since this is, after all, internet radio. Zim: That's better! I guess. Richard Rae: (clears throat) Welcome, earth piggies, to Anime Stuff Z. In session 13, we cantonment the Invader Zim special. I am spokes-earth slave DJ Richard Rae. And for the next several hours, I'll be entertaining your primitive Earth brains with music of doom from the Nickelodeon television series Invader Zim. Spotlighting the talents of Earth composer Kevin Manthei, the creator of the awesome musical soundtrack for this Earth-shattering saga. This special broadcast highlights favorite musical selections from the soundtrack of all 26 episodes of Invader Zim, hand-picked by Kevin Manthei himself. Later on in this broadcast, we will also be featuring a unique in-depth interview with Kevin, recorded at his secret underground lair somewhere in the wilds of the planet... California. But enough talk for the moment... Zim: Now prepare your brain, filthy beast of meat and hair! Your magical adventure begins now! Ricahrd Rae: But as we get with selections from the first Invader Zim episode, The Nightmare Begins. Interlude 1 "Planet Jackers" is heard in the background as DJ Richard Rae speaks. Richard Rae: For those listeners who aren't familiar with Invader Zim, it is an animated science-fiction comedy series created by the comic book artist Jhonen Vasquez, and it's broadcast on Nickelodeon. GIR: (Duty-Mode) Television is stupid! Richard Rae: Invader Zim is the story of Zim, a member of an insectoid race of conquers, the Irken. The Irken leaders, the Almighty Tallest, select their finest warriors as invaders, advanced scouts who blend in with the indigenous population of a planet, gather information, identify vulnerabilities, and prepare the way for planetary assault by the Irken armada. However, for Operation Impending Doom II, the Tallest have intentionally neglected to invite Zim to The Great Assigning where planets for conquest are distributed. After all, the overzealous and megalomaniacal Zim was responsible for laying waste to their home planet even before their prior conquest, Operation Impending Doom I, had begun. Zim was banished to the planet Foodcourtia, but decided to become un-banished and butts his way into The Great Assigning anyway. The Tallest see an opportunity to get rid of Zim once and for all, and playing upon his ego and his, well, cluelessness, they detach him to a questionable planet on the edge of the galactic map... Planet which happens to be Earth. Radio static is heard. Red: You will be sent to a planet so mysterious, no one has even heard of it! Purple: Right! And those who have heard of it dare not speak its name! Zim: What's its name? Purple: Oh, I dare not speak it! Radio static is heard. Richard Rae: Irken Invaders are equipped with multi-function Standard Issue Information Retrieval robots, also known as SIR Units. But the Tallest have voted the dice even further in Zim's case, making him a "special" robot out of leftover SIR parts, and whatever they could find in their pockets. This robot announced himself as, "GIR". Radio static is heard. GIR:GIR, reporting for duty! Zim:GIR? What does the G stand for? GIR:I...don't know. (pause)(beating his own head) Whee hee hee heo! Wheee hee hee heo! Zim: Ummmm, is it supposed to be stupid? Purple: Oh, it's not stupid. It's advaaanced! Radio static is heard. Richard Rae: The egostistical and overconfident Zim is convinced he can conquer Earth. Only one stands in his way. This is Dib, son of a famous scientist Professor Membrane. Dib is obsessed with the desire to become a paranormal investigator, and is rejected as and insane nerd by his classmates. Dib become's Zim's nemesis, as the only human, who, frankly, seems to have cared enough to pick out Zim as the alien he is. And Dib intends to stop Zim's plans at all costs. Fortunantly for Earth, Zim really stinks as an Invader. And Dib, who's usually dismissed as crazy, generally manages to foil Zim's plans by himself, sometimes with less than desirable results. Invader Zim owes much of its cult classic success to not only Jhonen's hilarious design, the series twisted black science fiction comedy series, and its top-notch animation, but to the remarkable voice acting by Any Horvitz as Zim, Andy Burman as Dib, and Ricky Simons as Gir. And, of course, Kevin Manthei's dramatic, excellent, American Animation Awards- nominated, musical scores. Which we're going back to right now! Block Intro A Richard Rae: Next up, selections from the episodes Bestest Friends, Dark Harvest, and Parent Teacher Night. The score for Dark Harvest, by the way, was the first that Kevin wrote for Invader Zim. Anime Stuff Z Jingle Singers: Anime Stuff Z! Tallest Red: The finest the Irken army has to offer! Block Intro B Richard Rae: Coming up, music from the episodes Walk of Doom, Germs, and NanoZIM. Irken Network Bumper Richard Rae: This is the Irken military broadcast network, and you're listening to Anime Stuff Z. Block Intro C Richard Rae: Now we'll feature a block of music from two of my favorite episodes, Invasion of the Saucer Morons and The Wettening, followed by selections from Career Day and Battle-Dib. Block Intro D Richard Rae: In this next block, here are pieces from the scores for Planet Jackers, Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy, and the hypnotic Rise of the Zitboy. Better Than Hipper Than Richard Rae: Better than... GIR: Chicken! Richard Rae: And hipper than... GIR: Dooky! Richard Rae: You're listening to Anime Stuff Z. Block Intro E Richard Rae: Next up, music from the classic episodes, Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain... GIR: Taco taco taco! Richard Rae: ...Room with a Moose, and Hamstergeddon. Category:CDs Category:Pages in the real-life POV Category:Non-canon Category:Episode Transcripts